Vehicle pedals, such as accelerator pedals, which have specific support mechanisms allowing them to be adjusted to various positions closer to or farther away from the driver are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,239 to Ristau, which is understood to disclose an adjustable toe board on which a brake pedal and an accelerator pedal are mounted. The toe board is adjustable fore and aft, relative to the driver, along a threaded shaft mounted in parallel with the steering column.
Another example of an adjustable pedal is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,015 to Elton. This patent is understood to disclose an adjustable pedal assembly comprising a pedal lever having an upper end pivotally connected to the lower end of a support arm. The upper end of the support arm is pivotally mounted to the wall of a vehicle. A ballscrew mounted to the vehicle wall threadably engages a nut carried by the support arm so that rotation of the ballscrew causes the support arm and the pedal to pivot relative to the vehicle wall. By making the support arm of substantial length and limiting its angular adjustment motion, the height of the pedal above the floor is maintained relatively constant over the range of adjustment of the pedal.
A need exists for a new and improved adjustable foot pedal apparatus and method for a vehicle.